1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a heat dissipation fixture seating structure for installing a heat dissipation fixture onto a computer central processing unit (CPU) that provides mounting componentry capable of assembly and disassembly from the exterior of the heat sink, thereby enabling easy installation and removal, while facilitating seating and adjustment.
2) Description of the Prior Art
To reduce heat generated by computer central processing units (CPU), personal computers currently have heat dissipation fixtures or devices installed over the CPU to maintain computer operating stability. Due to the continuous development of high performance integrated circuits and the miniaturization of chip dimensions, CPU manufacturers utilize modular designs that directly enclose the CPU in a hollow housing having fastening holes which provide for both heat dissipation and mounting. However, as indicated in FIG. 1, the conventional mounting structure for assembling the heat dissipation fixture to the CPU utilizes a clip component 1 and mounting posts 2 to attach the heat sink 3 to the CPU housing 4, wherein the said clip component 1 is horizontally straddled over the heat sink 3, with the hooked sections 11 at each of the two ends engaged in the fastening holes 41 of the CPU housing 4. The conical snap sections 21 at the lower end of the mounting posts 2 are inserted into both the through-holes of the heat sink 3 and the fastening holes 41 of the CPU housing 4, utilizing the rebound compression action of the conical snap sections 21 to attach the heat sink 3 to the top of the CPU housing 4. In such mounting structures, since the clip component 1 is straddled on the heat sink 3, the structure of which consists of vertically arrayed fins, the height of these elements constrain the application of force during installation and removal, which is especially so while undertaking removal because of the resilient anti-compressive nature of the conical snap sections 21 that tend to increase removal difficulty. To further facilitate assembly and installation, certain manufacturers have consequently developed an active mounting method of improved design which, as indicated in FIG. 2, consists of a movable rod 6 and tensile clips 7 configured onto the heat sink 5, wherein inward curved retaining sections 71 are formed on the ends of the tensile clips 7 and tabs 61 are disposed on the movable rod 6 to counter the elastic flexion of the tensile clips 7, thereby enabling the retaining sections 71 to securely hold the heat sink 5 on the CPU housing 8. Although this type of mounting structure supports easier assembly, since the movable rod 6 is a manually adjustable component and, furthermore, protrudes from exterior side of the heat dissipation fixture, it is subject to becoming loosened or dislodged if impacted during the assembly process, which sometimes results in having to assemble the unit twice and increases the degree of difficulty involved.